It is known that an AR-style rifle is a lightweight, magazine-fed, semi-automatic rifle used by military personnel and popular among civilians. The AR-style rifle includes a rotating-lock bolt that may be actuated by either a direct or indirect gas impingement system.
It is also known that the AK-47 rifle is one of the most widely used and popular rifles in the world because of its durability, low production cost, availability, and ease of use. It is a selective-fire, gas-operated rifle that typically uses 7.62×39 mm ammunition. One factor in the firearm's reliability is the design of its magazine. The AK-47 has a magazine with a pronounced curve which allows it to smoothly feed ammunition into the chamber. The magazine's steel construction combined with feed lips (i.e., the surfaces at the top of the magazine that control the angle at which the cartridge enters the chamber), which are machined from a single steel billet makes it highly resistant to damage. Additionally, due to the world-wide popularity of the AK-47 rifle, there are an abundance of AK-47 magazines available for use.
There remains a need, however, for an AR-style rifle that can accept an AK-47 magazine.